


Cały jesteś z wody i całego mnie zalewasz

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Love, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: 1. (ros.) Moja piękna rusałka. Mój cudowny wodnik.





	Cały jesteś z wody i całego mnie zalewasz

Victor przygląda się Yuuriemu.  
  
Yuuri ma zamknięte oczy, a Victor przywołuje w pamięci ich kolor — brązowe jak kora wierzby, której witki sięgają ku strumieniowi, jak korzenie wystające nieledwie ponad żyzną ziemię, jak cienkie, drobne pędy pełznące nieśmiało wśród zielonych ziół i traw — i projektuje go na powiekach, tak że zdają mu się one niemal półprzezroczyste. Chłopak oddycha przez usta w spokojnym, miarowym rytmie przypominającym stałe przypływy i odpływy wody wyciągającej tęskne ramiona ku Księżycowi. Zupełnie zdaje się nie przejmować drobną gęsią skórką pokrywającą nagie ramiona jak okruszyny srebrnych łusek, których kolor wypłowiał na słońcu. Choć nakrył się kołdrą, nie osłania go ona całkowicie — z tyłu sięga mu do wysokości drugiego czy trzeciego żebra, a z przodu ześlizguje się z ciała, zbyt cienka i śliska, tak że nie przykrywa nawet pępka.  
  
W petersburskiej popołudniowej ciszy przesiąkniętej opieszałością, przechodzącej z wolna w wieczorną ciszę przesyconą harmonią, przez wielkie okno w sypialni wlewa się przygasające światło. Skąpana w nim skóra Yuuriego zdaje się pobłyskiwać na złoto i migotać jak słońce skrzące się na wodzie. Jego rzęsy rzucają długie cienie niemal sięgające brody, a gdy Yuuri porusza powiekami, te ciemne kontury, lustrzane odbicia rzęs, tańczą na twarzy niczym leśne wróżki kołyszące się leniwie przy chłodnym strumieniu — jedna obok drugiej, jak rój sióstr złączonych przez czas i krew.  
  
Victor przesuwa kciukiem po jego policzku. Dotyk jest lekki i osiada na ciele Yuuriego jak drobne nitki pajęczyny uplecionej przez pająka zamieszkującego chłodną jamę, ledwie uchwytne i ledwie widoczne, ale wyczuwalne w swojej delikatnej lepkości. Yuuri uchyla powieki i uśmiecha się leniwie; powoli rozciąga usta i kilka razy mruga, a wtedy cienie rzęs, te leśne wróżki, pląsają po policzkach i niemalże zdają się chichotać.  
  
—  _Maja krasiwaja rusalka_  — szepcze Victor, odsłaniając zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. —  _Moj zamieciatielnyj wadjanoj_ 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. (ros.) Moja piękna rusałka. Mój cudowny wodnik.


End file.
